


It's not a thing

by Lhuu



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhuu/pseuds/Lhuu
Summary: Beca knows Chloe is into woman. But it's all good, she's straight. So it's not a thing, right?





	It's not a thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first story on here! So please be gentlllleee. Always open to suggestions, if you ask nicely ;) 
> 
> I'd like to think I can get through this story without foul language or being to explicit. But it's me so probs not haha
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1

'Hmmpphhh'  
Chloe stirred slightly in her bed, poking her head up to see her roommate fumbling around the kitchen, something clearly bothering her. 

Beca and Chloe had been living together now for a little over 2 years. After they returned from their USO tour in Europe Fat Amy, much to the two girls delight, had decided to move out after discovering that she had 180 million dollars sitting in a bank account. She was now off galavnting across the world with her street show 'Fat Amy Whinehouse' which apparently had become extremely popular. 

Beca had been signed by DJ khaleds record label while on the tour and had released a hit single shortly after. Chloe knew that her best friend could definitely afford to rent, heck buy outright, her own place. But for some reason Beca insisted that they continue living in their pokey little apartment as she 'didn't want her success to go to her head'. She respected that, and of course didn't mind having her best friend around all the time. The record label had been pressuring Beca to release an album, but Beca being Beca was being stubborn and taking her time. She wanted the album to be absolutely perfect before she released it. Chloe admired the way Beca didn't give in to the pressure.

Chloe was starting her second year of studying to become a vet. Which she loved and didn't think she could ever get tired of. As hard as the study was, it was all made a lot easier knowing that she could come home to somewhere and someone that she was 100% comfortable around. Living with the petite brunette, who was now viciously doing the dishes throwing the cutlery violently to the side as she dried it, had only brought them even closer then they already had been. They'd learned a lot about each other. Chloe had learnt surprisingly that her small best friend, who was usually very against being touched, had an extremely high libido. It surprised Chloe how many times Beca had asked her to have to appartment to herself for the night, she always assumed to bring guys over. Which most of the time was true, as of course Chloe was extremely nosey and wanted to know all the details. 

Beca had learned that Chloe was 'bisexual' she always said that with air quotes as 9.9 times out of 10 Chloe would bring a woman home. In fact, Beca hadn't seen her with a man after her short relationship with Chicago didn't work out. Chloe had met him on the USO tour, they tried a long distance relationship but it eventually fizzled into nothing. The redhead had never actually come out to her best friend, but rather was caught out.

_Beca had said that she had a 'thing she had to do' and wouldn't be home till the next day. Chloe assumed that 'thing' had a penis that she had to 'do', so Chloe made plans of her own. She had gone out clubbing with Aubrey, her fellow Bella, when they ended up stumbling into a gay bar as Aubrey thought it would be a great way to escape the copious amount if men that wouldn't stop hitting on her slightly drunk, extremely good looking friend._

_Only 10 minutes into being in the bar and Chloe was already hooking up with a tall dark haired woman in the corner of the club. Aubrey wasn't entirely surprised, Chloe was an extremely fluid person in most aspects of life, why not her sexuality too? The tipsy redhead had stumbled up to her and slurred "Iiiimm gonna take Kameron home", she winked tipping her body to the side with a slight stumble. "I've got the place to myself and mammas feeling curious!" She exclaimed raising her hands above her head wiggling her slender body. Aubrey just laughed at her friend as she walked past her, the woman she was curious about in hand. "Chloe wait!" The redhead flung herself back around, curls bouncing around her face. "Maybe just give Beca a ring and make sure she definitely isn't home" Aubrey said giving her a wink. Chloe held her fingers up in an 'ok' symbol, nodded and proceeded to leave the bar pulling out her phone. "Hang on seexxyy legs I gotta give my bestie a call to make sure she isn't going to ruin our night." Chloe said as she pulled up Becas number and pressed call. She watched as Kameron tried to hail a cab as Beca picked up the phone. "Chloe, its 2am" the brunette grumbled through the phone. "I knoooww, buuuttt I just wanted to make sure that you weren't home!" As she finished her sentence Kameron had pulled her into a cab. "I'm bringing Kameron home for some sexy time" she said winking at the dark haired woman that now had her hands on Chloe's thighs, All she had caught from what Beca said next was "No I'm not but.." as her and Kameron had starting kissing. She paused and threw a "Thanks Becs your the best" down the phone before resuming the heated kiss with her new found toy._

_Chloe wasn't sure how she had managed to unlock the appartment door, lips still locked with Kamerons, upon entering she slammed the door beind her and was pushed up against it. Kamerons hands sliding up her dress to grab at her hips. "Fuck your so hot" the taller woman said as Chloe planted heavy kisses on her neck. "Chloe I told you I was on my way ho...." Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Beca had just walked out of the bathroom, mouth gapped with her hands held up like she'd been the one who'd just been caught. "Ohmygod I'm, uh-um, sorry. Err I'll just.." the brunette stuttered as she briskly walked to the kitchen to grab her car keys. Chloe was still frozen, hands still holding onto Kamerons belt, and Kamerons hands still holding up her dress. "No Beca don't go" she said managing to detach herself from the position they'd be caught it. She quickly turned back to Kameron "Can we maybe resume this another time?" Beca had stopped at the kitchen bench, both hands on the edge leaning her head down with her hair curtained around her face. "Huh, yes, we certainly can" was all Kameron said pulling Chloe back in to place a quick kiss to the tip of her ear. Chloe shivered. "Um" Chloe started, now feeling slightly more uncomfortable about the situation then she had before. "Here's my phone just pop your number in and we'll.. umm.." she turned back to Beca who hadn't moved "catch up another time". Kameron put her number in Chloe phone, saving it as Kameron followed by the tongue emoji. Chloe giggled as she let Kameron out the door. When she turned back around Beca had lifted her head, hands still place on the side of the counter, gripping it so hard her knuckles had gone white. "Beca?" She said taking a few steps towards her best friend. Beca turned to her and laughed. "Dude I told you on the phone that I was coming back to the appartment!" She said with a giant grin in her face. She now had her arms folded and was chuckling shaking her head playfully. "I,um, I'm really sorry Beca. You know if that made you uncomfortable or anything. I should've listened to what you said on the phone but I'd had quite a few drinks and it wa kinda loud an.." "CHLOE!" Beca interupted, she was now standing in front of Chloe with her hands on either shoulder. "It's fine, really." It's not like I haven't seen you making out with someone before. She turned back to the kitchen and walked to the fridge, pulling her brown hair into a ponytail. She reached into the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and threw it at Chloe who only just caught it before walking over to her bed. "Now get some sleep dude!" She said as she tucked herself in still smiling and shaking her head._

_Chloe stood for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. Beca was completely unbothered about what had just happened. Did she even see that it was a woman that she had just been about to fuck in their apartment? No, maybe she didn't. Obviously she didn't. Chloe was sure if she had it would have prompted some kind of conversation. She took a sip of water and cringed. Maybe Beca would forget about it, yeah, everything will be all good. She couldn't help but play different scenarios over and over in her head of what Beca was going to say to her in the morning as she got ready for bed. Her best friend wasn't judgmental all all when it came to people's sexuality. But would it be different when it came to someone she was extremely close too? Would she think that everytime her and Chloe had cuddled, or hugged or gotten dressed in front of each other that she was being a perv.? She thought about it over and over again until she finally fell asleep._

_The following morning Chloe slowly rolled over in bed, she put her hand to her head moving away the loose curls on her forehead. She sat upright in her bed remembering what had gone down the night before. She looked over to the kitchen to see Beca, humming an unfamiliar tune to herself, picking up her keys and looking like she was just about to leave. As Beca turned around she saw the redhead, bottom lip pouted and blue eyes that looked a little more dull then usual, looking at her almost like she was going to cry. "Heeeey, Chloe what's wrong?" She said putting her keys back down and scooting onto the bed putting her arm around Chloe's shoulder as she started to sob. "What's wrong why are you upset?" Chloe turned to her, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Beca I'm so embarrassed I'm so sorry" she was sure she was going to start bawling. "Embarrassed about what? Sorry about what?" Chloe blinked at her three times, looking a bit dumbfounded. "Um, last night? You know, the part where I brought someone home and was about.. you know.. right there infront of you?" Her eyes were starting to tear up again. "I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable I'm really so embarrassed I.." Beca stopped her by shoving her playfully in the shoulder. "Dude. Seriously. How many times have I done that to you? Without being polite enough to even attempt to call you before hand?" She had her hand on Chloe's shoulder now, squeezing it slightly, smiling trying to reassure her. "Uh Bec.." chloe said shifting slightly further away from Beca. "D-did you not realise that was a, um, a-a woman that a bought home last night?" Her brow was furrowed and she was looking down at her her own hands fiddling with the quilt. Beca knew this was a bad time tease her friend, but she just couldn't help herself. She bought her hand up to her chest and let out a gasp. "What, omg, really! That's totes cray cray Chloe omygod how could you like, even do that to me!" She said in her best bimbo valley girl voice absolutely dripping in sarcasm. Chloe's eyes snapped up to hers and they were both silent. Beca nodded, smiled and hopped up off the bed. She walked back over to the bench to get her keys. "I mean when you said Kameron my mind did automatically register it as a guy" she chuckled. Chloe had gotten up and was standing at the foot of the bed. "Wait, s-so you don't care?" Beca looked at her best friend who had a small smile spreading across her face now. "Dude, why the fuck would I care?" She said laughing at how dramatic this had all become. The now beaming woman hopped over to her and was about to throw her arms around her for a hug when she stopped. "Wait, sooo, you don't think this is gonna make things weird?" Beca couldn't help but laugh again. "Chloe, I'm straight, how the hell could it make things weird? It's not a thing" As she finished her best friends arms were already around her in one of Chloe's world famous suffocating hugs._

And it really hadn't made things weird. At all. They still did everything how they normally would. Chloe would be her overly affectionate self, Beca would be her overly un affectionate self, of course losing to the redheads puppy dog face when she wouldn't let her snuggle in for a movie. It never caused any problems. Everytime Chloe asked she got the same response. "Chloe it's not a thing". She wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but it always put Chloe at ease. 

Chloe sighed and smiled to herself, grabbing the attention of the restless brunette who was still mulling about in the kitchen, huffing every time she touched something. "Hey" Chloe said softly as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. All she got back was a low grumble with a sarcastic smile. "What's got your knickers in a knot?" She said as she hopped out of the bed, slowly walking over to Beca. The look she got next was one that she was slightly unfamiliar with. "It's not what's got my knickers in a knot.. it's what.. hasn't got my knickers in a knot..." Oohhh Chloe thought to herself smirking. It had been almost two weeks since Beca had had sex, clearly it was starting to get to her. 


End file.
